Blaine Is A Drama Queen With Separation Anxiety
by SweetMadness379
Summary: Wes couldn't help but stare in horror. Blaine Anderson, the most dapper, controlled, self confident boy in the history of Dalton Academy for boys, that, for the record, he knew by heart, was a wreck.


**A/N:** Just something that popped in my head while on tumblr. As always English is not my first language and it was written really _really_ late at night, so please excuse me if there are mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to, I don't own Glee

Blaine is a Drama Queen with Separation Anxiety (And The Warblers Should Be Awarded Just Because They Put Up With Him On A Daily Basis)

The Warblers blinked. Then they blinked some more. Wes couldn't help but stare in horror. Blaine Anderson, the most dapper, controlled, self confident boy in the history of Dalton Academy for boys (that, for the record, he knew by heart) was a wreck.

No, seriously. He was a complete mess. He was sitting cross legged on a couch in the farthest corner of the room from any source of light and warmth, both natural or artificial. His hair was all curly, his blazer was backwards (and how the Hell did he managed not to realize it?), his tie was loose and he was eating ice-cream from the tube with a table spoon, while singing what seemed the chorus of "Thinking of You" (seriously, that guy was obsessed).

Needless to say his fellow Warblers were in a deep state of shock.

Wes, that years before was invested with the, admittedly self-appointed, title of "The most sane" (David was a close second) was the first one to recover, at least partially (his mind was going to be scarred forever by the sight in front of him).

"Blaine Warbler, is there something you want to share with us?" he asked hoping to sound comforting (for the record he didn't).

The only answer he got was a groan and the sound of Blaine's head hitting the pillow of the couch.

"Blaine, are you okay?" asked Jeff from where he was perched on the other side of the room.

From the pillow came a muffled sound that they managed to interpret as a "How can something ever be okay when he's not here anymore?"

David rolled his eyes, Blaine has always been one for dramatics, but this was too much. Kurt had gone back, what? Two days ago? Way too soon to start bawling his eyes out.

"Blaine stop it and get a grip! He's gone for two days! And he's at less than an hour from here for crying out loud!"

"Two days of darkness and despair, without the only light of my life!" he shouted before burying again his face in the pillow. David rolled his eyes so heard he could have sworn he saw his brain.

In the meantime Wes was silently battling with his own conscience. To bang his gavel and demand order? Or be a sympathetic friend and help Blaine?

The choice was however taken away from him when Thad decided to be "sensitive" and help his favorite Warbler.

"Blaine, why don't you go and get some rest, you look like you haven't slept in days"

"No, what if Kurt calls and I'm doing something stupid like sleeping and he thinks I'm avoiding him and he breaks up with me? What would I do then?" he asked, slightly hysterically and amazingly enough, without ever pausing to breathe.

"Blaine" said Wes sternly. His beloved Warblers practice was in danger here, desperate times call for desperate means "Think about it, what if Kurt decides to surprise you and sees you like this?"

Blaine's eyes got comically wide. He was sitting up now and the Warblers could practically see the cogs wheel in his brain.

"You're right. Of Course you are… but what if he calls and I-"

Wes was about to interrupt his friend's rant with something along the line of "Leave me your phone, we'll get it for you" when Thad decided to interject effectively ruining their only chance of ever surviving this separation.

"Blaine, let's do this, if you go to bed tomorrow we can go to McKinley and serenade Kurt, okay?"

Thad probably realized his mistake only after the words left his mouth, precisely when Blaine's mouth started to curve in a smile that, from experience, they knew was nothing but bad news.

"Yes! You know what, as you said McKinley is less than an hour from here, so we could make it a weekly thing! Oh God, Kurt's gonna love it. I have all these amazing songs that we could do!" Blaine said starting to positively _bounce_ on the couch.

The Warblers collectively glared at Thad, who had at least the decency to bang his head on the desk.

The End


End file.
